A War Without End
by Bullet in the Feels
Summary: Robin and his sister, Wren, left their country of Plegia thanks to the militia there giving them away. But now, they've found themselves helping the Shepherds of Ylisse. With a shared hatred for the war the Plegian people are starting, Robin and Wren happily help Chrom and his band to stop the invaders from doing anymore damage... But is it enough to stop the war from spreading?
1. Chapter 1

He woke up in a place he didn't know, with memories he couldn't remember. He was laying in a field, wondering where he was... Or maybe the biggest question as of that moment, was what time was it? What day was it? He just didn't know! He sat up fast which was a mistake on his part, but he did, nonetheless. Immediately, pain shot up his leg, into his abdomen, finding it's way to give him a piercing headache. His gloved hand went to the side of his head. Well, at least he knew he was dressed... But something was bothering him still. The day was just nearing the middle, he figured, seeing the height of the sun...

A sharp pain behind his eyes shocked the young man into laying back to where he was. He could hardly move anymore. This was too much. He only wished he could remember what happened, but as of that moment, he knew that he was going to get himself killed if he didn't move. _NOW._

But he really, he just couldn't move. It was too hard, too much for his throbbing head. He closed his eyes, squeezed them shut tight, trying to make the pain go away... His hands clutched his snowy hair in a vice grip, but the feelings he had, would still linger. He was trapped there. And however slowly it happened, the guy found himself falling into a land with no physical pain...

* * *

She wanders around aimlessly for hours. She's got plenty of food, and she's really not that injured; it's just a couple of scratches. Besides, her biggest worry, was finding her brother. He was always smarter than she was, and he could hold his own okay, but with what just happened, she knew he would be in too much pain to do much. That's why she needed to find him, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy either. If he didn't want to be found... Well... He wouldn't be. However, they were close, so she really wasn't worried about that. No, what she was worried about, was someone finding him while he is vulnerable; while he cannot defend himself. But she would get there beforehand. She had to, and thus, she would.

Her mindless wandering proved to be more so useless, than useful. It wasn't that she was getting nowhere... It was just... She wasn't going in the right direction. But she wasn't about to give up yet. She just kept on going, not caring where he really was, but with her. She just knew she needed to find him... And her first clue, was discovered when she heard people talking.

"Look, Chrom, look!" a girl shouted, racing right passed the white haired girl. "I told you there was someone here, I _told_ you."

A blue haired man coming up behind the girl only chuckled saying, "I suppose you did... What is it you found this time?" However, as the second person approached closer to the man on the ground, unmoving, his voice became a little more worried. "Lissa, what happened? Who is this?"

The blonde girl who had run on ahead could only shrug her shoulders, for she didn't know what happened, but she was looking for some clues or answers that could help her figure it out. But alas, there was nothing.

The blue haired one knelt down next to the figure on the ground, and the girl in the trees quickly noticed, that it was the one she was searching for. She was about to come out of the protection of the trees, but a third person came, clad in armor, about ready to kill something, it seemed. So she stayed put, watching. She would pounce if they hurt the other.

"Milord, we cannot stay here any longer, we must be going," the third one said. His brown hair shook as his head moved side to side, disapprovingly.

"No, no, Frederick. We have to stay here. This man needs our help, but I fear it too much to move him."

"Milord, we cannot do this again."

"Peace, Frederick," the one named Chrom spoke. "We must stay, else he dies. I will not allow such a thing to happen."

Lissa was still kneeling, even when the blue haired one stood. She stared at the man on the ground, examining every inch of his face. His face was pale, almost as white as his hair, but the thing that caught her eyes first, was all the blood. His clothes were drenched with it, the grass around him was stained with it. He looked like he was in pain, and yet, he was not conscious.

"Chrom, what should we do?" Lissa asked her brother.

"We should take him with us right now. He'll die if we don't do something... Lissa, use a heal so it's safe to move him. We don't know what the grass is preventing from escaping his body."

The blonde nodded, and held up her staff. A casted green light showed around the one on the ground, and when it dissipated, Chrom went to him, and helped the unconscious one to a sitting position.

"Frederick, come and help me. We shall have him ride with you on your horse. It'll be easier for everyone."

The hidden girl's eyes widened. She couldn't let them take him away now! Not that she finally found him after a few hours.

She leapt from her position, and burst forward, unsheathing her sword. She would kill them if they put another hand on her brother. She would kill them should they say something she didn't like. She would kill them... If they tried anything. That's just the way she thought.

"Put him down!" the girl demanded. "Now!" she added quickly.

Chrom didn't move at first, but Lissa was quickly on her feet.

"Why?" the blonde demanded. "Why should we not help him? Huh?"

"He's my brother, now put him down!"

Chrom gently lowered the other into a laying position. He then stood up, and placed a hand on his own sword. But he did not draw it. No, instead, he tried to reason through this. "Your brother needs help. We need to take him into town so he can get the help he needs. You have to trust us. Can you do that?"

"What kind of help do you think he needs? Just how bad do you suppose it is?" the girl demanded, crossing her arms. She knew the injuries wouldn't affect him that much. He should be fine. But apparently, that wasn't what these people were thinking. "Who are you guys to tell me what the best thing for my brother?"

"Please excuse our rudeness... I am Chrom, this is my sister, Lissa, and this is our... Guard, Frederick," the blue haired guy responded, looking into the girl's eyes, with a silent question of virtually the same thing. "Who are you?"

"My name is Wren... That's my brother... Robin. He's my responsibility, so just leave him alone."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," Chrom spoke up quickly. "He is wounded, and must be healed. Properly. "

"Milord, please reconsider this decision. He will be safe with this other woman, and we won't have to worry about anymore misunderstandings."

"No, Frederick, that's not an option that we can go with. I will not allow anyone else to die when I can clearly do something about it." Chrom turned to Wren, and observed her figure. "Are you hungry?" he took a guess. He took in the features of the girl before him, and the one claimed as her brother on the ground. They looked alike, probably twins by the looks of it. And they both looked very hungry, worn, and practically dead. They both needed help, but it didn't seem like they would come quietly... Wren would put up a fight, and Robin.. Well, they really didn't have to worry about that right then and there.. Later, most likely, but now, they wouldn't do anything.

Wren's stomach growled, and her cheeks reddened. "Y-yes," she uttered weakly. She didn't want to be in debt to anyone, so she didn't want whoever these people were, to help her out as much as they already had, and it appeared as though they would only continue.

"So Wren," Lissa said, skipping up to the white haired girl, "what brings you and your brother here? And what happened with your brother? He doesn't seem to be fairing too well."

Wren gritted her teeth. "We ran into a bit of a trifle while we were helping some rebels out in Plegia. We were found, and Robin was critically injured. I'm not sure how we ended up here, but this is where we ended up. Long story short, we used to fight for a militia, but then we ended up here, and now, I think it about time we gave up our silly dream of taking Pelgia down from the inside out, and just focus on getting away from that horrid place."

Wren walked with confidence in her stride, the offer of food forgotten as she reached her brother, who was showing signs of waking, and would be any time now. She knelt down, and was about to drape him over her shoulders when Frederick spoke in question. "What are you?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean," Wren answered through gritted teeth. She was sick and tired of these people trying to stall her from getting away now.

"Position... In this militia you were talking about."

"I assure you, I know not of which you speak."

"You cannot deny what you have said, so I will ask you again, what part of the militia were you?"

Wren sighed, and stood up, defending Robin from what the other three might do. "He was the tactician, and I was just another mage."

"You're a mage?"

"I am. We both are. He fights too, I'll have you know! We're not too bad with swords either, so you better watch yourselves now." she very clearly warned. She was getting pretty defensive now, and that did nothing to help Chrom's cause. To be honest, Chrom was surprised Frederick spoke up at all! And it seemed like it was for the better at that; for their cause.

"Are you still hellbent on taking down the Pelgian soldiers?" Chrom asked, a hand resting on his chin.

Wren turned to face him now. "So what if we are? We can't do such a thing now that we've left the country!"

Chrom shook his head. "We are currently in a war with Peliga. Would you care to give us a hand with this...? Someone with the skills you two obviously pertain... Well, it would only make sense."

"How do you know we won't turn around and kill you when we get on the lines?"

"That's the thing: I don't."

Wren was confused. He knew the possibility was there that he would be betrayed, and yet, he is willing to trust them just like that? It didn't seem to be real... She looked to her brother, who was groaning now, moving his arms around his stomach, and he turned on his side.

"If we go with you... I offer my services in return, I would like you to help him back on his feet. We don't have the supplies."

Chrom smiled. "We have what you need, and we'll gladly help. Welcome to the Shepherds."

Wren rolled her eyes, and bent down to help her brother up. His eyes slowly opened, frantically trying to adjust to the new found light. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found... He couldn't. He embraced the fact that he was resting on his sister's shoulder, and that they weren't separated like he thought. He was relieved. His sister was safe... This didn't go by unnoticed either.

Lissa smiled at him as his head rose slightly to take in the surroundings. "How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp pain entered his head, and he grabbed his skull with his hands, falling to his knees. He didn't know what was going on, and suddenly, he couldn't remember what happened to him. All he could remember... Was his name, and his sister.

Wren knelt down next to her brother, who was crying now... From what, she could not tell, but there was clearly something bothering him if not, something hurting him... But that had yet to be discovered. "Robin, what's wrong?" she asked him, looking him over with her worried eyes.

Robin's hand flew to his sister's arm, clutching it with such an intensity, it looked as if the boy would rip his sister's arm clean off... But that didn't happen. He mouthed a few words before he looked to the other people with them.

"Wh-who're they?" he asked, his voice hoarse, looking at the three in front of them.

Wren turned to the others, and motioned for them to introduce themselves.

Chrom cleared his throat, obtaining the attention of Robin, who Wren was currently helping stand.

"My name is Chrom, this is my sister, Lissa, and our guard, Frederick. We found you here, and were about to help when your sister came in. Do you know where you are?"

Robin shook his head.

"Do you remember where you came from?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Wren chided. "Of course he knows where he's from!"

But Chrom didn't pay attention to Wren's words. Instead, he focused on Robin, who was staring at the ground, wide eyed as his head slowly shook back and forth. Robin didn't know; he couldn't remember.

"That's okay. We'll help you remember. Wren knows... You know Wren, right?"

Robin looked to his sister, and smiled. He nodded, and turned back to Chrom.

"That's good, all good. C'mon... We have to go get ready for our trip back... It'll take a while, and the way is full of people who want to kill us."

Lissa nodded. "That's right! We better hurry though too!"

They didn't realize what they were getting into. There would be a lot of deaths involved in this, and there wasn't anything stopping it, no matter what. The scars they would receive are nothing compared to what their hearts would obtain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom looked around the forest where they were. He didn't see any monsters or enemies that they had to worry about. That was a small comfort with what they were dealing with at that moment. The war hadn't officially started yet, but it might as well have. The enemies were showing up more and more frequently, which made Chrom wonder what they were the only means of defense right then. They weren't going on the offensive yet, and they were severely behind when it came to weapons, but that would start changing once Chrom and his group were ready to start their offensive attack to counter everything being thrown at them. He knew that things would start to change now that they had another mage. Capable as she was, Chrom knew that Miriel was put under a lot of stress with it. That, and an actual tactician with them, well, things were finally starting to look up for them all, and that was a major relief.

Wren also took a glance around the place, keeping an eye out especially for Frederick, who had her brother. She didn't really trust these people, but they were fighting for the same cause, so she supposed they really couldn't be all that bad... However, she really wasn't excited for this. This war was going to test her mentally and physically, and that was something she really didn't want to happen. But if she could keep her brother safe, she would. She only hoped they would have a chance at a normal life when all was over with.

Lissa looked at Robin, his white hair shining with the setting sun. Oh, how she was falling so hard for him... But she feared that with something like the war, she wouldn't get anywhere with anyone at that point. However, Lissa really wasn't one to turn down a challenge, or give up for that matter. She wasn't going to let him go that easily. And if he didn't really remember much... Well, she would just make new, better memories with him.

"Milord, the camp is in view now."

"Good. Wren, we'll introduce you to the others... And when Robin wakes, everyone will meet him as well."

"Fine... But there's one thing I gotta know..."

"And that would be...?"

"Well... Why on earth are you trusting us? I get that we have a similar cause for fighting, but that doesn't change anything... If you..." Wren allowed her voice to trail off as she bit her lip in order to prevent herself from saying anything further that she would end up regretting. However, Chrom didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not quite sure myself yet," the blue haired prince admitted. "But when I figure that out, you'll be the first to know."

Wren nodded, and soon, they were entering the camp of the Shepherds. The atmosphere around them changed the moment their feet were inside. Suddenly, the dark, and choking air shifted into one of happiness and welcoming... It suddenly became so easy to breathe.

"Lord Chrom!" a brunette came up to the group. "Thank the gods you're back! Sully's at it again with Vaike... We tried stopping them, but it's just no use! With Stahl and Miriel gone to scout a little ways... It's not helping us..."

"Peace, Sumia. We will solve the problem, don't worry."

"Sumia!" Lissa nearly shouted. "Sumia, we got some new people to join us. Wren, this is Sumia, a Pegasus rider. Sumia, this is Wren, a mage."

"Oh, Miriel will be so happy! She's the only mage that we got to join us and it'll take a huge load off of her to know that we have another now."

"Actually two," Wren said, and stuck out her hand to shake. "My brother over there, is also a mage. He deals with lightning... I got wind."

"Oh! So now we have lightning, fire, and wind! that's a great combination!" Sumia exclaimed happily. "Oh, I'm so glad you decided to join us! No matter how much Chrom doesn't want to admit it, we really need you guys." She smiled, and grabbed Wren's wrist. "You must be hungry, c'mon, let's go get you something to eat. Don't worry, I didn't make any of it. It was Stahl mostly... Him and Sully."

Lissa laughed. "Ah, how little Wren knows as of this moment. It's almost comical."

"Yes, well, you all learned," Frederick said. "All at once, so it was funny for me."

Lissa puffed her cheeks. "Don't you have something to do while Chrom breaks up the fight? Like... I dunno... Getting Robin in a proper bed...? I'm sure that horse of yours is so very comfortable, but I'm not sure it's good for his back to be laying like that."

Frederick sighed, dismounted, then took Robin to a separate tent for the night. Soon enough, Wren would be guided there as well.

At that same time, Wren was stuffing her face with food she had never tasted before in her entire life. Eating also allowed her to forget momentarily about the big trouble that rested in her chest. She had lied through her teeth already, not only to the people she and her brother joined, but also the one she called brother. And for some reason... It bothered her. Not once has it made her feel guilty... But now, it's different. She didn't even know why now either. That was something she would have to get to though. She knew full well what she was, and she knew she had to protect her brother at all costs.

Wren was soon finished with her meal, and she wandered, eventually finding where Robin was. He was awake, much to her distaste.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay... Say, Wren, what are we going to do when this is over?"

"That's going to be a long time, Robin. We don't even know if we'll make it out of this. Why would you be thinking something like this anyway? It's unlike you."

"I dunno... I just have a feeling we'll make it out. All of us... And... I'm scared for what the future has in store for us."

Wren was taken aback. Robin was scared? Robin... He wasn't scared of anything, so why all of a sudden? Did the Plegian soldiers have something to do with it? Wren wouldn't doubt it one bit. She hated them so much... She wanted them all dead, and to just leave her and Robin alone. So why couldn't they just do that? Oh, that's right. The king of the land wasn't about to let them just leave like that. Oh, what Wren would do if she ever got her hands on that horrible, horrible man.

"Wren?"

Ah! She had forgotten to answer Robin again. "Ah, sorry... Hey, the future can't do anything to us if we don't survive the present. Don't worry about the future. It can smell your fear. So make the future afraid of you. Okay?"

"Yeah... It's all over now, right?"

"What is?"

"The lives we had."

Wren smiled, thinking about it. To be honest, she didn't really have a life with Robin. She was the one lying about her name, lying about her past, lying about just about everything. She felt terrible about it; about lying to Robin, but that was it. She didn't care about those other people... But Wren felt she really couldn't blame herself. What she needed now was to just survive this war without turning into the thing she knew she was. So until she had to fight it, she would just act like nothing was wrong... She was used to it by now, so it really shouldn't be too difficult... She just hoped no one would see through her lies. So far, so good, but she also knew it wouldn't last.

"Yes, I suppose those are gone now... But now we have a chance to start over in a way... So let's not waste it. Now, how about some sleep? We'll need it for tomorrow. I got out of something tonight that we both will have to deal with tomorrow morning, so I suggest getting the much needed rest now, instead of later."

"Yeah... As long as nothing interferes, right?"

"Of course. Now, sleep, Robin. You'll need it."

It was too bad that the realms of present and past and future have totally combined now, and they weren't separating anytime soon. Wren knew everything... She knew Robin wasn't supposed to be in that timeline, and she knew she didn't belong either, but both were from different times, and it would be apparent late. She knew some other people who she should be meeting soon who were in the present right then and there... Those who were with parents, and those who parents were dead... But also, there were those who were to come from the future, those she knew from a time after then... She hoped that it would not be of any bother in the near future, for these people to just come in.

* * *

"Ah! someone, anyone, help me!" a girl screamed, running. Her short silver hair slapped the sides of her face as she ran, sweat trickling down her smooth, red cheeks. Think Morgan, what would Dad do in this situation? Oh dear, oh dear, he would defeat these enemies, but I don't have anything to beat them with!"

The girl turned around, and saw the enemy still pursuing her. "No!" she screamed. "Think Morgan, think! You can do this! Even with Dad gone, and your only role model, you can get through this. Come on!"

And of all things to happen to her, Morgan tripped over an uprooted tree.

"Oh, just my luck," she sighed, peering up... She seemed to have lost the ones chasing her. She exhaled in relief. She was glad it was over, but now she really needed to find some friendly faces. She didn't realize the mistake she made, and she really didn't have time to worry about it. This whole think with the past and future with the present was just so confusing, it just didn't make sense. But she knew what she had to do, so she would complete her duty.

* * *

"Morgan!" a male voice called. "Where are you?!"

"Give it up, Owain. We won't find her like this. Gods, why did she have to run away like that?"

"Shut up, Lucina. She's a little different than the rest of us."

"Yeah, like different dimension her from the one from the different dimension. Like what the heck is all that supposed to mean. When I come from, things are so much more simpler."

"More simpler? Wow, the simplicity of your time just astounds me so. Even Cynthia is smarter than that."

"Sh-Shut up, would ya?! It wasn't like we got much education in my time. I'm surprised you got so much in yours."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, now does it? It doesn't matter. Does not matter. Where did Morgan go?"

"I don't know, why do you think we're out here?! Gods, you don't think at all, do do you think we've been doing for the past two hours? Morgan doesn't have her tome with her, so she can't fight back should she run into some enemies."

"Owain, you're so stupid! We gotta find her before she's killed! Oh, you guys could be the end of everything!"

"That's the plan, to end the war." Owain winked at Lucina, who faked a barfing sound.

"Gods, I'd rather deal with Inigo than you."

"Lucina!"

"Ah, Cynthia, did you find her?"

"Yes, I did! She's being surrounded by the dead, undead!"

"Gods, we have to go help her! If she dies, the world is in big trouble."

Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain went to find Morgan. And as they approached, Owain got more and more into this.

"We're getting closer."

"Not this again..."

The first few enemies were spotted.

"I challenge my fate!" Lucina cried, jabbing her sword into the first enemy.

"My sword hand twitches," Owain said, unsheathing his sword as well.

Cynthia's lance broke through the armor of the one she attacked, but did not kill the enemy.

"Ah! Someone help!"

"Morgan!" Owain called out, running past the enemy to the silverette. His sword went through the few enemies that were about to launch at Morgan, ultimately saving her.

Lucina and Cynthia were soon there as well.

"For the love of gods, Morgan, do you know what would have happened if you died?" Lucina questioned the younger girl. "Of all things you had to do, it was run away! Why?"

Morgan pouted, crossing her arms. "We were going to slowly. If we're going to get anywhere, we have to move faster."

"No, you're just being impatient. Now please, let's go before you make a bigger fool of yourself now."

The four went back to where they started, Lucina keeping a closer eye on Morgan now. She wasn't worried about the fact the others were who knows where, for they could handle things themselves. But they would soon need to find the ones they came to this time for, and fast, or the war would not go as smoothly as they needed it to.

 **A/N: Sorry about the late update, I didn't know what to do next, and I'm still not too set on this either, but I'll work with it. I hoped you liked it, and blessings on the rest of your day, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wren woke in the wee hours of the morning, not knowing why. She looked over to the one she called brother, to see he was not there. She bolted upright, and scanned the room for him. When Wren still didn't see him, she got out of bed, and searched more thoroughly, but still coming up with nothing. She listened to the outside, hearing nothing but the bats of the night. However, she knew she would have to join them in order to find Robin. Wren grabbed her thick robe she wore over her clothes and ran outside into the cold air of night.

"This is how you got yourself killed in your real timeline, isn't it," Wren sighed, talking more so to herself than to the one the words were directed at. She knew that there was something the guy must've done in order to do something so ridiculous as die, but with the events happening right then and there... She was doubting the death of Robin less and less.

Wren's long hair brushed her shoulders in the wind as she walked. Surely he couldn't have gotten too far, right? Well, with how quiet Wren knew Robin could be... It wasn't impossible for him to have retreated from the camp with no trouble at all! Wren groaned as she kept walking, finding no clues as to where Robin went. That's just the thing she wanted; to not find him at all. Yeah, like that was right. Wren didn't want anyone to die... That's why she was here now... Though, there were a few things that she should have done differently, but now that she thought about it, she realized really, it was too late for all of that. Everyone has to live with the mistakes they make, and she was no exception to the rule.

Wren was rudely yanked from her thoughts when she ran into something in front of her. She had to pay better attention when walking, she knew, but that was just another thing she was going to have to live with. And even though she hoped it was Robin, it was not. However, it was a man though... One she was very skeptical of.

"Who are you?" she demanded, quite startled by the height of the man before her.

The olive brunet looked at her with wide eyes, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to find him out here so late.

"Oh, sorry... I wasn't... I didn't think anyone else was up... I just got back and I figured no one else would mind..." He chuckled nervously, and one of his hands found the back of his neck. Wren noticed his eyes were avoiding looking into hers, the gaze looking anywhere but her.

Wren's eyes showed how uninterested she was in his excuse, and her annoyance with her unanswered question.

Wren folded her arms, and tapped her foot, still waiting for a response on that question. However, seeing as that wasn't going to happen, Wren decided to repeat herself.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" she asked, venom leaking out from every word.

"Eh?" the guy uttered, looking up. Realization dawned on his face before he began sputtering his next words. "I thought... Gods, sorry... I thought you were someone else... Stahl... My name.. it's Stahl... Might... Might I get yours?"

"Wren. Seeing how I'm going to be working with you now, I should probably remember your name... Do well to remember mine."

Stahl audibly gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."

Satisfied for the moment, Wren turned around, and began walking. She didn't care that he was out by himself. She didn't care that he was acting so jumpy. She just... Didn't care at all, really. She didn't even remember his name, so that showed how much she was into this whole ordeal.

Wren stalked off, unamused by what was all going on. She really only cared about her and Robin getting out of the war alive. The others...? To hell with them.

* * *

Morgan looked around, sighing. She knew that she would be getting a strict talking to later, given by Lucina, of course. She just wanted to find her dad, and possibly her mother as well. In fact, Morgan was surprised the others hadn't tried to do the same as her. It was just unthinkable! But of course, no, she had to be the one who was the most curious, and therefore, is the one that gets into the most trouble. Isn't that just how it always went for her? That's what it seemed like, at least.

Morgan's head popped up from its position to look at the person who just entered the tent she was supposed to be sharing with Lucina's sister, Cynthia. But of course, it wasn't her tent-mate.

"What do you want, Owain," Morgan groaned, her short hair falling over her jaw as she propped her head up by the cheek using one of her hands.

The blond looked to the girl in shock. "Is that any way to treat your brother?" he asked, dramatically grasping the cloth that shielded his chest with his hand to show just how hurt he was by Morgan at that moment.

"Well, after my brother went and got me in trouble, I'd say it's pretty fair."

"Come on, Morgan. Don't be like this," Owain complained, giving her a look that told her 'really? You want to be like this now?'

But Morgan only turned around so she didn't have to look at her brother anymore. "I don't really care about what you have to say right now, so why don't you just say it so I can be left alone."

"Maybe I'll just come back when you're in a better mood. You should know we just want to keep you safe. How many people have we lost already? I don't know what you're thinking, but even I know I'm not invincible. You didn't even have a weapon, are you crazy?!"

"Not like I know how to use these weapons anyway..." Morgan muttered to herself. Then aloud said, "You know, you don't always have to be the hero."

"A hero is never idle, and I can be the hero if I want to be. You're my baby sister... I don't want to lose you like we lost Mom..."

"Oh, so you don't care about Dad then?" Morgan demanded an answer from her brother.

"I never said that... You don't know how we lost Dad, so who are you to say anything about that?!" Owain suddenly became aggressive with his words. "You want to go get yourself killed? Fine! By my guest. But as far as I know, family helps family, but if this is the way you're going to be... Well, I guess we just aren't family anymore." He left with an angry arm to the mouth of the tent, causing the tarp to flap in the wind without falling shut again.

Morgan got off her little makeshift bed to get the stupid thing to close properly, muttering to herself all sorts of things about her brother, he life, the people she was with, and the war as well. She hated it all. Why couldn't she just be in the same world as the ones in the books she reads? Things would be so much easier than what she was going through. But apparently, it was too hard to be a book character, so she couldn't do anything about that. Just great.

"Oh, look, Morgan. You've messed up big time now. Like... Even bigger than when you set the freaking garden on fire... No, don't bring that up again." Morgan sighed to herself. She knew she did something bad, and she was feeling guilty for it, but there was no changing what she did, and therefore, it would always be on her mind, no matter what she did to forget about it.

* * *

"I don't understand how someone with such a little body can handle all that armor, but somehow, you manage it. And pretty well too," an olive brunet girl said, nodding approvingly.

"Thanks, Kjelle, but I don't know if I want to keep this... My mother wasn't exactly made for this... She was the one who thought it would be a good idea if I followed my dad... But I dunno..."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll work out for you. Now if only there were a few more of us who could be like you, and not be so freaking weak."

"I'm sure they're trying just as hard as we are... They just don't get as strong as you as fast as you do."

"Well, I do train every single day..." Kjelle put in herself.

"More like every chance you get," the brunet next to her sighed to himself. "Exactly though! It's not like everyone can be like you!"

The taller one nodded. "Fine, it is a reason I will accept for now. Sooner or later though... They will for sure be too weak for this."

"But that's why we all train; so that doesn't happen... Say Kjelle...? Could I maybe train with you starting tomorrow?"

Kjelle looked down at the younger boy, thinking. "Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. But you really don't want to start tonight?"

"It's been a long day... And we still haven't found the other group yet..."

"I understand. See you here, six sharp. Don't be late."

"I won't... And hey... Thanks, Kjelle."

"Whatever, Squirt."

The short boy with the dark brown hair left the tent, a small skip in his step. He felt so light now that he was stripped of his armor for the rest of the night, and that he had a new partner to train with... Someone in his field.

"That kid is too damn cute to be my age," Kjelle spoke aloud to herself as she watched his frame get smaller, until it hid behind a tent tarp.

 **A/N: Okay, sorry... It's really hard to think up stuff to happen next... I know my point B from my point A, but as for what's between... Nothing... So hopefully you guys like this, and blessings on your day. :D  
**


End file.
